The Phoenix Calls the Order
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: They were lost and hopeless, and the phoenix brought them together and showed them the beacon of hope.
1. 1

**A/N:** Written for The Poetry Flood: February, theme: hope for the HPFC, and for the Poetry Novel Challenge on the Poetry Craze (link's in profile)

* * *

**The Phoenix Calls the Order**

**1.**

Was there such a beacon still burning  
while the sky choked  
on growing smoke?

But there was someone who believed,  
believed enough to send their phoenix forth:  
a treasure that could have spared him hence  
his clouted fate

And maybe the phoenix did burn a path of destruction  
as it flew, but they were in such dire need  
that they followed, eyes stinging with ash

To the beacon that, so was said, burned  
beyond the smoke.


	2. 2

**A/N:** Written for The Poetry Flood: February, theme: hope for the HPFC, and for the Poetry Novel Challenge on the Poetry Craze (link's in profile)

* * *

**The Phoenix Calls the Order**

**2.**

He'd made too many mistakes to count  
but he went on – undeserving  
but unrelenting too.

Maybe it was because he clung to hope,  
knew the end must come, the answer lived  
somewhere, in the world.

He was more than duty bound to find it  
when the smoke descended to choke them all.


	3. 3

**A/N:** Written for The Poetry Flood: February, theme: hope for the HPFC, and for the Poetry Novel Challenge on the Poetry Craze (link's in profile)

* * *

**The Phoenix Calls the Order**

**3.**

He was a foolish man with a hero's name.

A man who could play a flute  
and entrance the rats

But they were low in number, ragged  
and cast afloat in war;

They needed a man to lead, that flickering  
candlelight that lead them slowly on

Instead of the unforgiving sea that bobbed them  
up and down like corkscrews.


	4. 4

**A/N:** Written for The Poetry Flood: February, theme: hope for the HPFC, and for the Poetry Novel Challenge on the Poetry Craze (link's in profile)

* * *

**The Phoenix Calls the Order**

**4.**

They were scattered.  
fearful and lost  
but they heard his phoenix song  
sung in bloodied streets.

They poked their heads out of holes  
and watched him sweep away"

Tall, terrifying but burning with light as well  
and merciful – they were few he saw  
that died by his careful hands

And when his eyes caught them in his net  
they didn't struggle, but listened to the words  
behind his burning song.


	5. 5

**A/N:** Written for The Poetry Flood: February, theme: hope for the HPFC, and for the Poetry Novel Challenge on the Poetry Craze (link's in profile)

* * *

**The Phoenix Calls the Order**

**5.**

He tried, he tried so hard to end the war  
on his own, without a kill, but it had burnt too far.

Once lush green friends were not an ash filled waste  
and more often than ever he was called to raise his wand.

He took care, oh-so-extra care  
because he remembered the last such war

And how he'd killed too many  
with glory-covered hands:

How his hesitance had snatched  
many a wasted life in wait;  
how his inattentiveness  
had left his sister on the floor

And this was another fight he could not escape  
so he chose, this time, to forego the coward's way.


	6. 6

**A/N:** Written for The Poetry Flood: February, theme: hope for the HPFC, and for the Poetry Novel Challenge on the Poetry Craze (link's in profile)

* * *

**The Phoenix Calls the Order**

**6.**

They were never safe.

In their holes, they were snuffed out  
and gassed;  
outside, they were guttered  
and split.

The only thing they _could_ do  
to save themselves was fight

But they didn't know _how_ to fight  
or what future they fought for

But when they clamped together, they  
were able to form a vision,

A beacon

They could head towards  
and light.


	7. 7

**A/N:** Written for The Poetry Flood: February, theme: hope for the HPFC, and for the Poetry Novel Challenge on the Poetry Craze (link's in profile)

* * *

**The Phoenix Calls the Order**

**7.**

They gathered under him  
and they finally reached the beacon  
and set it alight.

He had not hidden this time  
but acted.

They had stopped drowning in spoke  
and struggled towards the light.

Most of them didn't live  
to see the smoke go out

But they were acting, and despite  
the losses that floated away in smoke,  
those actions – had lit their hope.


End file.
